Un hombre Nuevo (Serie de OS)
by NixSophie
Summary: Esta serie de One Shots contiene algunas micro historias que se ubican en diferentes etapas de 'Un hombre nuevo'. Algunas tienen contenido Lemon, algunas son divertidas y otras son revelaciones de los sentimientos de los protagonistas.


**Un hombre nuevo narra la historia de Serena y Darien mientras están en la Universidad. Como una pareja de jóvenes esposos, los dos tienen que superar una gran dificultad, pero con paciencia y el gran amor que se tienen, todo pasa y el futuro les revela una gran sorpresa que convierte su nueva vida en perfecta.**

**Esta serie de One Shots contiene algunas micro historias que se ubican en diferentes etapas de 'Un hombre nuevo'. Algunas tienen contenido Lemon, algunas son divertidas y otras son revelaciones de los sentimientos de los protagonistas. **

**Se actualizará por lo menos dos veces al mes, aunque puede ser más seguido. Espero con esto, mostrarle a quienes siguieron mi fic, lo que hay tras bambalinas.**

* * *

_**Para inaugurar esta serie, quiero celebrar el cumpleaños del dueño del corazón de Serena. Este primer capítulo se ubica un mes y cuatro días después del nacimiento de Rini. Espero los disfruten.**_

* * *

**Cumpleaños Perfecto.**

La mañana del sábado tres de agosto despertó a Serena sola en su cama. La luz entraba por la ventana de forma violenta aunque el reloj no marcaba las siete aún. Pasó la mano por el lugar donde debía estar Darien pero no lo encontró.

Se levantó aún adormilada, se puso una de las batas de seda que Ikuko le regaló y que hacía juego con el corto camisón rosado que llevaba puesto. Calzó sus pantuflas y desenredó un poco su cabello.

Empezó a sentirse triste por que la sorpresa de cumpleaños que querías darle a Darien se le arruinaba. Quería comenzar el día llevándole el desayuno a la cama, luego lo invitaría a salir con Rini y finalizaría el día con una cena romántica en algún restaurante.

Antes de salir de la habitación vio un mensaje que entraba a su celular. Lo tomó en manos y se lamentó por lo que leyó.

"Serena, no pude hacer la reserva en el restaurante. Parece que está reservado todo el día para una empresa. Lo siento, pero hablé con las chicas para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en el templo. Mina".

La rubia se sentó en la cama a pensar en cómo resolver su sorpresa. ¿Cómo celebraría el cumpleaños de su amor?

En la habitación del lado. Un pelinegro vestido solo con un pantalón largo de pijama y con sus cabellos aún revueltos, paseaba por el cuarto decorado con conejos rosados, llevando a su hija en brazos. La niña se había despertado con hambre una media hora antes y para no despertar a Serena, se levantó, le preparó un tetero y ahora intentaba hacerla dormir de nuevo.

- Rini, cariño, duérmete - hablaba suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la bebé que tenía recostada sobre su hombro - tengo sueño pequeña.

La niña estaba sonriente y sin señas de querer dormir. Darien, vencido por el cansancio, decidió sentarse en la silla mecedora de Serena y arrullar a Rini.

Una nube rosada apareció sobre Serena dejando caer un pequeño papel cuadrado. Seguramente era uno de esos que se tienen sobre un escritorio de oficina para hacer notas rápidas.

"Olvídate del plan, recuerda: Un cumpleaños perfecto"

Las tres palabras estaban escritas con su propia letra. Se sentía abrumada por ver su plan desmoronarse, pero ese pequeño papelito le dio ánimos. Lo guardó en su mesita de noche y salió rumbo a la habitación de su hija.

Al abrir la puerta se llevó una hermosa sorpresa. Sobre la silla mecedora estaba Darien profundamente dormido. En su regazo, Rini también dormía plácidamente y ambos se mecían por el peso del pelinegro.

Con cuidado tomó a la niña y la puso en su cuna. Dejó a Darien durmiendo y corrió a la cocina. Aún podía hacerle un desayuno especial.

En la sala de estar, tomó a Luna que dormía en el mueble y la arrastró con ella hasta la cocina.

- Qué tienes en contra del sueño placentero de tu guardiana Serena? - preguntó Luna mientras se acostaba en el mesón de la cocina.

- Nada, solo quiero pedirte un favor mientras le preparo el desayuno a Darien - Serena hablaba desde la nevera donde buscaba ingredientes.

- Llama Artemis, necesito un niñero con brazos y piernas hoy y tu aún no aprendes a mantener tu forma humana y hoy tienes entrenamiento con él, no?

- Si, pero no pretendo cuidar a Rini Serena! Estás loca? - Luna esquivaba a Serena para cuidar a Rini no porque no sabía mantener su forma humana, sino porque detestaba cambiarle los pañales y siempre se hacía la boba para que Artemis lo hiciera.

- Luna, por favor, quiero salir con Darien hoy, está de cumpleaños y quiero darle un día especial... El cumpleaños de hace un año fue desastroso, recuerdas? - Serena comenzaba a mezclar la masa para wafles.

- Cómo olvidarlo, saliste disparada en el auto de Haruka como una loca.

- Por eso, quiero que este cumpleaños sea único para él.

Los wafles con salsa de chocolate, una de las comidas que Darien prefería desde que vivía con Serena, estuvieron listos minutos después. Luna había desaparecido de la vista de Serena para darles privacidad.

La rubia, con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno y una pequeña caja de regalo, entró en la habitación donde su hija es esposo dormían plácidamente. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa al lado de la mecedora y se inclinó para besar a su príncipe durmiente.

- Buenos días dormilón - le dijo Serena con voz dulce y mimada - el desayuno está listo.

- Buenos días preciosa - Darien la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo dándole besos en el cuello.

- Fe... Feliz cumpleaños... Darien... - intentaba hablar la rubia pero las sensaciones por los besos que estaba recibiendo no se lo permitían - para... Para ya...

- En verdad quieres que pare, princesa? - La voz seductora de Darien salía en un susurro directo al oído de Serena mientras sus manos atacaban las piernas de su esposa.

- Acá no... Darien... La niña... - Serena luchaba entre las sensaciones y el hecho de que su pequeña dormía en frente.

- La niña duerme y solo estoy demostrándole amor a mi esposa... - un beso en el hombro de Serena - qué hay de malo?

- Señor Chiba - Serena, haciendo uso de su autocontrol, se levantó y le ofreció la bandeja con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias hermosa - recibió la bandeja y se puso de pie. Le dio un beso e la mejilla y salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor, siendo seguido por Serena.

- Darien, podrías darme una docena de rosas?- Serena se sentó al lado de Darien.

- Para qué? Y porqué yo? No se supone que al que deben regalarle cosas es a mi? - dijo con gracia el pelinegro.

- Quiero llevarle rosas a tu madre hoy - Serena había adquirido una manía después de la batalla contra Galaxia. Cada cumpleaños de Darien, en la mañana, llevaba rosas a la tumba de los Chiba, como un agradecimiento - y las tuyas son las más hermosas.

- Aún le llevas flores a mis padres? - ese era su primer cumpleaños después de su regreso y creía que Serena se había olvidado de eso.

- Si, aún les llevo, pero hace mucho no les llevo alguna de tus rosas - Serena hablaba mientras veía al pelinegro comer sus wafles con ganas.

- Iremos juntos y llevaremos a Rini, así podrás presentársela - Darien dejó los wafles un momento para acariciar el rostro de Serena.

- Entonces iré a bañarme y a alistar a la niña - Se puso de pie - y a llamar a Luna para que nos acompañe y después se quede con Rini.

- No entiendo... - Darien quedó deshubicado con el comentario - Para qué se quedará Luna con la niña Serena? si puede cuidarla?

- Luna puede tomar su forma humana para cuidarla - le dio un casto beso en los labios - y quiero celebrar este cumpleaños contigo sin interrupciones.

- Qué tienes planeado Princesa?

- Es una sorpresa - y con eso desapareció por el pasillo dejando a Darien con sus wafles y la cajita de regalo aún cerrada.

Darien terminó su desayuno recordando viejos tiempos. Recordó la fatídica cena en la que pensaba pedir su mano. La sorpresa de la beca universitaria de Serena. La boda. La despedida en el aeropuerto. Las llamadas y largas noches sin ella. La sorpresa al verla en la universidad. Había sido un tonto, un completo tonto. Había pasado un año? Solo un año después de eso? En un año cambiaron muchas cosas. Recordó que hasta ahora no habían tenido tiempo para disfrutar de su vida como recién casados porque, cuando por fin pudieron vivir solos, llegó su pequeño tesoro a adornar sus vidas.

Recordó cuando supo que Serena estaba embarazada. Cuando vio a Rini en una ecografía la primera vez. Cuando nació. Cómo Serena se dedicaba a él y a su pequeña bebé como una experta, Con tanto amor que sentía que vivían en el cielo.

Llevó el plato a la cocina y volvió para tomar la pequeña caja de regalo. Con cuidado la abrió y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor. Encontró el reloj que ella le había dado un año atrás. ¿Cuándo lo había sacado de su bata? No lo sabía, pero era el mismo. Un pequeño papelito, pegado de la cadena, llevaba un mensaje escrito con el puño y letra de Serena: "Por un cumpleaños perfecto".

Tomó el reloj y recordó el desastre que se había armado ese día. Rió bajo ante la imagen de su hermosa esposa robándose miradas y sus ojos llenos de ilusión por volverlo a ver. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan patán? Pero ese año era diferente, era un hombre nuevo, había cambiado y se esmeraría por no arruinar el día. Dejó el reloj sobre la mesa y caminó a la habitación de Rini.

La imagen era hermosa. Ese era el mejor regalo que podía recibir en el día que había dejado de celebrar hasta que su princesa irrumpió en su vida. Allí estaba ella, estaba ya bañada y vestida. Su cabello aún húmedo caía sobre sus caderas ocultando en atuendo que llevaba. Unos zapatitos delicados de charol adornaban sus pies y podía ver que llevaba un vestido corto al ver sus piernas descubiertas.

La rubia alzaba un poco a Rini para terminar de alisar el hermoso vestido rosa que le había puesto. La niña reía de forma adorable mientras serena le hacía caras para divertirla. Darien se había quedado como una estatua en la puerta. Serena cargó a la pequeña sobre su pecho, recostando la cabecita de cabellos rosa en su hombro y se giró a la puerta.

Llevaba un corto vestido blanco holgado desde el busto hasta su media pierna. Tenía pequeñas piedras rosa bordadas que formaban cinco flores enormes que se esparcían por la tela. U a apariencia de mujer y niña al tiempo. Era simplemente perfecta.

- Ve a bañarte cariño - Serena caminó a la puerta con la niña en brazos y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Están hermosas - le dio un beso en la cabecita a su pequeña hija y les dio paso para luego seguir a la rubia hasta la habitación principal. Se metió directo al baño y dejó a su esposa secando su cabello mientras la niña estaba acostada en el centro de la cama.

Media hora más tarde, estaban Serena, Darien, Luna en su forma humana y Rini, en el deportivo rojo rumbo al cementerio. Serena llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en las manos . Darien conducía y Luna cargaba con cariño a Rini.

- te preparas cuando venga Diana? - Darien ya había visto a Luna un par de veces transformada ayudándole a Serena en la casa y se lo agradecía en el alma.

- No digas tonterías Darien. Si Diana nace pronto, ustedes se quedarán sin nana para la princesa - Luna respondió desde el asiento trasero del auto.

- Deberían mantener sus formas humanas y vivir como personas normales Luna - Serena entró a la conversación - Nada me alegraría más que verte feliz al lado de Artemis.

- No sería posible Serena, él es bueno en esto, yo termino agotada después de un día como humana - Luna se sentía triste. En alguna tarde le había dicho a Serena que envidiaba un poco su vida con Darien y que por eso se estaba esforzando para tener una vida similar con Artemis.

- Lo vas a conseguir - Darien le dijo con confianza mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento del cementerio - Quieres acompañarnos? - volteó a mirarla y recibió a la bebé que Luna le extendía.

- No, yo los espero - se transformó en gata de nuevo - es un momento familiar.

La pareja caminó por los campos en dirección a un enorme arce que anunciaba que era el lugar al que se dirigían. Darien cargaba a Rini mientras Serena se adelantaba para limpiar las lápidas de las rosas que había dejado para sus suegros la semana anterior. Puso las nuevas rosas justo antes de que Darien llegara a su lado y se sentara en medio de las dos inscripciones con apellido Chiba.

Serena se sentó a su lado y recibió a la bebé para comenzar a hablar con la confianza y el respeto que demostraba cada viernes que iba a visitar las tumbas, con o sin Darien, casi siempre, sin él.

- Señores Chiba, que bueno visitarlos de nuevo - Darien solo la miraba con dulzura hablarle a sus padres como si los hubiera conocido antes - les había prometido que traería a su nieta para que la conocieran - le sobó la cabecita a Rini - ella es la pequeña Serena, le decimos Rini de cariño. Es nuestro gran tesoro y si no fuera por ustedes, no estaría acá - miró a Darien con amor - como en todos los años, les agradezco por su hijo. Darien es un hombre maravilloso y les aseguro que lo estoy cuidando bien, no le falta nada y me preocupo por que venga a verlos una vez al mes aunque sea - Darien sonreía culpable. Era verdad que no iba al cementerio tan seguido como Serena. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera a sus padres presentes todo el tiempo.

Habló una media hora más contando lo que habían hecho durante la semana, narrando cada nuevo cambio en Rini y cada risa y buen momento que vivió Darien. Cuando por fin terminó su relato, miró a Darien con una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor en su rostro.

Una suave y cálida brisa los cubrió por un par de segundos. Esa sensación que sentían cada año y a la que se habían acostumbrado ya los cobijaba con una paz enorme. Darien cerró sus ojos, y se dejó invadir por la sensación de calidez mientras que Serena miraba el cielo y daba gracias internas.

Fuera cierto o no, cada año, en cada cumpleaños de Darien, sentían esa misma sensación. Serena decía que era la respuesta de los Chiba, mientras que Darien decía que era solo la brisa veraniega, pero en el fondo, creía lo mismo que la rubia. Lo que Darien no sabía es que esa misma sensación se apoderaba de Serena cada viernes.

Partieron del cementerio y almorzaron junto a Luna en un pequeño pero adorable restaurante. Dejaron a Luna y a la bebé en el templo y antes de dar marcha al carro, Serena le habló seriamente a Darien mientras sacaba un pañuelo negro de su bolso.

- Haber doctor Chiba, necesito cubrirle los ojos y que me deje conducir a mí - la rubia lo miraba con picardía.

- A dónde me vas a llevar Serena? - Darien respondió mientras se bajaba del auto para cambiar de lugar.

- Solo déjame tener el control de la situación, si?- Serena se sentó en el puesto del conductor y cubrió los ojos de Darien con el pañuelo - no te lo quites y espérame un momento.

Haciendo gala de sus poderes, Serena desapareció en un segundo y volvió a aparecer en el siguiente llevando una pequeña caja de pastel que dejó sobre el asiento trasero. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Darien y dio marcha al auto.

Llevaban media hora en carretera cuando el auto por fin se detuvo. Darien estaba tan expectante que no decía una palabra. Serena tomó la caja, bajó del auto y dio la vuelta para ayudar a bajar a su ciego esposo.

- Dónde estamos princesa? - no se aguantó más y por fin rompió el silencio.

- Aún no llegamos, este solo es un estacionamiento - tomó la mano de Darien y en un segundo todo cambió.

El paisaje natural que los rodeaba había desaparecido tras ellos. Ahora estaban en un lugar mágico. Un lugar que solo existía en sus recuerdos más lejanos. Serena guió a Darien hasta un pequeño prado decorado con hermosas flores plateadas y blancas. El aroma del lugar era sencillamente perfecto.

Haló Al pelinegro para que se sentara. Puso la cajita de pastel frente a él y la destapó. Una leyenda igual a la del reloj estaba inscrita en él. "Por un cumpleaños perfecto".

Destapó los ojos de Darien y el pelinegro quedó en shock por unos momentos. No decía nada, solo miraba a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que ahora Serena no lucía el vestido. Que había llevado en la mañana y que su cabello que ahora mantenía suelto o en una coleta, estaba nuevamente en sus dos clásicas coletas. Miró el pastel frente a él y reconoció la leyenda. Cuando la vio en el reloj sabía que no era primera vez que veía la frase, pero no lograba recordar dónde la había visto antes.

- Sere... -'La voz de Darien salió en un hilo que le impidió terminar la frase.

- No se si lo recuerdas Darien - comenzó Serena mirando a los ojos en los que constantemente se perdía - quería darte un cumpleaños perfecto y recordé algo que tal vez lo haría así.

- Serena... - seguía sin palabras - estamos en...

- Sí, estamos en el palacio de Milenio de plata - Serena señaló a la espalda de Darien - parece que con el tiempo se reconstruyó. Setsuna no le encuentra explicación pero ahí está, con todo y sus jardines.

- Yo amaba estos jardines, princesa - se acercó a Serena y la besó en los labios con gran pasión - No recuerdo mucho, pero se que parte de esto ya lo he vivido antes - le dijo cuando por fin le dio fin al beso.

- Si, pasábamos acá mucho tiempo y en estos jardines pasaste tu cumpleaños perfecto - levantó el pastel y se lo puso en frente a los ojos - Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe - una dulce sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Serena - espero que te guste mi regalo.

La imágenes empezaron a llegar a la mente de Darien. Comenzó a recordar los tiempos en que visitaba a la princesa Serenity en el Milenio de plata. Pero el recuerdo que quería llegó al final.

**- Flashback -**

- Mamá, porqué debemos celebrarlo acá? - El príncipe Endymion paseaba por uno de los salones de su palacio mientras discutía con su madre.

- Endymion, es tu cumpleaños y debes celebrarlo en tu palacio, le envié una invitación a la reina Selene para que venga con Serenity - intentó animar a su hijo.

- Pero sabes que detesto los bailes y seguramente la loca de Beryl va a venir - descargó su frustración con sorna.

- Hijo, Beryl es una buena chica...

- Puede ser una buena chica y todo lo que quieras mamá, pero no me interesa y no lo quiere entender. Yo amor a Serenity mamá, solo a Serenity.

- Cariño - la hermosa reina, con los mismos cabellos negros de su hijo y el mismo brillo en sus ojos se acercó a abrazar a Endymion - Sabes que no podemos unir nuestras vidas a la de los habitantes de la Luna.

- Porque mamá? - Endymion comenzó a sollozar mientras recibía el abrazo de su madre - no es justo, yo solo quiero mi vida al lado de ella.

- Endymion - la reina soltó a su hijo y vio que de sus ojos se desprendían un par de lágrimas - hijo, tu papá me va a matar si se entera - lo miró fijamente - vete, ve y busca a tu princesa, yo me encargo de las cosas acá.

Mientras eso sucedía en la Tierra, en el palacio Lunar, Serenity enfrentaba a su madre.

- No iré mamá, no quiero ver a esa Beryl buscando a Endymion todo el tiempo - la rubia permanecía mirando uno de los jardines por la ventana.

- Serenity, no podemos hacer un desaire a la reina - la reina Selene caminaba de lado a lado por la habitación intentando hacer entender a su hija - Además sabes que Endymion debe buscar una futura reina en la Tierra, tu no puedes interferir en eso hija.

- No iré mamá, me quedaré acá - la rubia salió de la habitación corriendo y deja do que un mar de lágrimas se apoderara de su rostro.

Esa tarde, la reina Selena bajó a la Tierra sola. Serenity se quedó en el jardín que tanto amaba su príncipe, mirando hacia el lugar donde ahora, seguramente, festejaban al hombre que amaba. No había parado de llorar desde que habló con su madre. Sabía que tenía razón, sabía que el príncipe debía buscar a su futura reina en su mismo planeta, pero cómo podía olvidar sus besos, su dulzura, su cariño.

Mientras meditaba y sollozaba, unas manos grandes y fuertes cubrieron sus ojos. El aroma masculino que expedía aquel intruso lo delató.

- Endymion, qué haces acá? – Serenity se zafó del agarre y se dio vuelta para enfrentar al apuesto príncipe frente a ella – es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar en tu fiesta.

- Princesa, no podía quedarme en una fiesta en la que no estuvieras tu – se sentó al lado de la rubia y le dio un casto beso en los labios – eres todo lo que necesito para celebrar mi cumpleaños Serenity.

La rubia se lanzó sobre el príncipe de la Tierra para, con un beso, demostrarle todo su amor.

- para Serenity, tus guardianas pueden vernos – Endymion la alejó un poco al ver que su hermosa princesa se acercaba cada vez más y ponía a prueba su maravilloso autocontrol.

- No me importa – se lanzó sobre él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el jardín y con ella encima – si estás acá en este momento, debemos celebrar tu cumpleaños – le sonreía de forma pícara.

- eres hermosa princesa – la abrazó y la apretó más a su cuerpo para terminar por sellar sus labios en un profundo beso.

El beso tomó cada vez más fuerza y las manos de ambos cobraban vida. Serenity jugaba a quitar las piezas de la armadura de Endymion, mientras este se preocupaba por desatar las coletas de su princesa. Las ropas desaparecieron de sus cuerpos en cuestión de segundos y el amor tan prohibido como profundo se consumó sobre el mágico césped plateado del palacio lunar.

Después de gritar sus nombres entre gemidos de placer, Serenity y Endymion quedaron extendidos en el prado , cubiertos por el vestido de la princesa a forma de manta, regulando sus respiraciones y procesando en sus mentes lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

- Voy a luchar por esto Serenety - Endymion rompió el silencio mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la princesa que reposaba la cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

- Será posible que nos permitan estar juntos? - se limitó a preguntar la rubia.

- Voy a pasar sobre el que sea princesa... - la apretó más a su cuerpo - no voy a permitir que nos alejen, te lo prometo

- Yo también lucharé por ti, Endymion - besó el pecho de su príncipe y sonrió - Feliz cumpleaños príncipe.

- Este ha sido un cumpleaños perfecto - cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro y los volvió a abrir fijando su mirada en la Tierra - Te amo princesa...

Dos meses después de ese encuentro, justo un par de horas antes de que Beryl invadiera la Luna, sentados en el mismo prado en que consumaron su amor, los príncipes de la Luna y la Tierra miraban el planeta azul.

- Endymion - Serenity tomó la mano de Endymion para darse valor - tengo que decirte algo importante.

El pelinegro que estaba entretenido mirando su planeta miró a la hermosa princesa que tenía a su lado. En su rostro había temor e ilusión. Era primera vez que la veía así.

- Qué sucede Serenity?

- Es... Que... No se... Cómo lo tomes... - la voz de la rubia se quebrara con cada palabra.

- Hermosa, dime lo que quieras - tomó el rostro de su princesa en las manos y mantuvo su mirada fija en la azul celeste de ella.

- Estoy en embarazo - lo soltó en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara.

El rostro de Endymion cambió rápidamente de la seriedad a la sorpresa y de la sorpresa a la alegría. Solo había hecho el amor con Serenity el 3 de agosto, dos meses atrás. Recordaba ese momento cada minuto y esperaba con ansias volver a vivirlo, pero por falta de oportunidades no lo habían hecho.

Esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido en su vida, y el motivo faltante para que se unieran los dos reinos, para que les permitieran vivir su amor a plenitud.

- Me hablas en serio? - le preguntó con una enorme alegría en su rostro - tu madre ya lo sabe?

- Si, es en serio - lo miró con ternura - y no, quería que se lo dijéramos juntos.

- Gracias princesa - la besó con ternura - definitivamente ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida - otro beso - un cumpleaños perfecto.

Exactamente, una hora y cincuenta minutos después, en un estudio privado del castillo, los príncipes y la reina Selene.

- Endymion, los voy a ayudar, les daré mi permiso - la reina hablaba sin mirar a la pareja abrazada que le acababa de dar la noticia de que sería abuela - Solo te pido que cuides y protejas siempre a mi hija - se volteó y miró a los dos príncipes con amor - Mañana hablaremos con tus padres Endy...

- Perdone majestad - Luna y Artemis irrumpieron en el estudio interrumpiendo a la reina - parece que tenemos un ataque desde la Tierra - Artemis hablaba apresurado mirando especialmente al príncipe terrestre.

- Cuatro tropas comandadas por los sirvientes de la realeza están atacando Milenio de Plata - Luna continuó el informe.

- Majestad - Endymion miró seriamente a la reina - Permítame defenderlas junto a sus guardianas - miró a Serena y su vientre - por mi hijo...

**- Fin de flashback - **

- Darien... Hola sigues ahí? - Serena meneaba una mano frente al rostro de su esposo después de verlo con la mirada perdida por cerca de diez minutos.

- Si Serena - despertó de su letargo y la miró a los ojos - solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos.

- Ah si? - la rubia seguía con el pequeño pastel en la mano sostenido frente a Darien - Quieres pastel?

- En estos momentos lo menos que quiero es ese pastel - divertido, Darien tomó el pastel y lo puso a un lado, para terminar lanzándose sobre su esposa.

Y como sucedió milenios atrás, dejó que fuera el amor el que hablara por ellos y le demostró a su esposa cuánto la amaba con el lenguaje más puro que pudiera existir.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra, y casualmente igual que aquella vez, los amigos de Darien estaban reunidos a su espera. E templo estaba decorado con globos, letreros y cintas de colores. Había mesas con deliciosos manjares preparados por Lita y solo quedaban por llegar algunos invitados.

- Buenas noches chicos - Kenji Tsukino llegaba al lugar acompañado de su esposa y cargando una cajita de regalo - Dónde están mis hijos? Pensé que ya había iniciado la fiesta.

- Señores Tsukino - Luna, transformada en humana le hablaba a los padres de su ama mientras le extendía la bebé que llevaba en brazos a Ikuko - Darien y Serena aún no llegan, no sabemos donde están.

- Y quién es esta mujer? - Kenji le preguntó a Lita que era la que tenía más cerca. Era la primera vez que los Tsukino veían a Luna como humana - y porqué tiene a mi nieta?

- Lo siento señor... - Luna cayó en la cuenta tarde pero Lita le interrumpió su explicación.

- Ella es Luna, olvidamos decirles que tanto Luna como Artemis tienen una forma humana y últimamente la usan mucho para ayudar a Serena.

- Luna? - Ikuko la miraba bastante extrañada - en verdad eres tu?

- Si señora - La pelinegra se transformó en gato delante de ellos sacándolos de dudas.

- Luna! - Artemis irrumpió transformado en gato en el pequeño círculo de personas - dice Mina que vamos al palacio, que pueden estar allá.

- Palacio? qué palacio? - Kenji ya no se sorprendía tanto, pero no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

- El de Serena, en la Luna - respondió Lita como si nada - pero no estaba destruido?

- El palacio está reconstruido - Setsuna llegó al pequeño grupo - y si, ellos están allá, dudo que regresen hoy, están recordando viejos tiempos.

Y con esa frase, la celebración del cumpleaños de Darien comenzó sin el homenajeado, mientras este y su amada esposa, se amaban en la Luna como lo habían hecho años atrás, reviviendo el cumpleaños perfecto del soberano de la Tierra.

* * *

**Pido perdón por publicar esto un día después, pero fue un fin de semana lleno de trabajo y solo hasta ahora pude sentarme en mi computador... espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
